Hey where are phineas and ferb
At Doof Evil Inc., the Regurgitator and Doof are chatting, and arguing about ways to defeat Agent P, finally the Regurgitator says that Doof might want to come at him through what is important to him, then the Regurgitator says that he knows were Agent P lives; so we could capture his owners to get him to help you. Phineas and Ferb are sat under the tree, thinking about something, then they felt a spray and felt sleepy; they fell asleep. Doof got Phineas and the Regurgitator got Ferb and locked them in a room at Doof Evil Inc. Isabella came in the backyard of Phineas and Ferb`s house she greated Phineas and Ferb and said, "whatcha doi--"she paused, Phineas and Ferb weren`t there. So she went inside to ask Candace. "Where is Phineas and Ferb at," she said. Candace didn’t know Isabella got worried about Phineas and Ferb. Isabella went to their backyard again, then Isabella yelled, "Candace!" She found a note; she read: "Dear Perry, '' Your owners, Phineas and Ferb have been kidnapped. To ever see them again, you must swear you will never fight me again, and help me. To tell me your choice go to Doof Evil Inc., TODAY! '' Then Candace said, "Well, I know what I am doin' today, I am gonna get Phineas and Ferb back today." "I’m helping," said Isabella. "No-oh, you are not," said Candace, "this might be dangerous, there`s no way I’m letting a little kid help me." Isabella made a fist, and said, "well I don`t care, because I’m going, like it, or not, there`s no way I would let anything happen to Phineas and Ferb." Candace added, "Fine, but I am in charge." "OK", said Isabella. Meanwhile, at Doof Evil Inc. Ferb woke up and tapped Phineas on the hand- he woke up and said, where are we?" Meanwhile, at Phineas and Ferb`s house, the first thing we need is some help. Candace pulled out her cell phone and called Jeremy and told him to come over. Candace then went inside; the door bell rang, she went to get it. Standing there was Jeremy, he said, "wow, that was fast." Candace went to get a table and put it in the backyard along with microwaved a pizza. Isabella said, "what kind of help will he be Having? A romantic dinner with you?" 'Yep, and I`d let you have a romantic dinner with Phineas- if Jeremy was missing. Now, go get Phineas before mom comes home," Candace said. So Isabella went to get Phineas`s tools out of his room, and built a go-cart and a huge ramp. She drove the go- cart on the ramp, and the go-cart went high into the sky. Isabella pushed on the gas pedal, as hard as she could. Isabella said, "I think I just earned my go-cart lift patch." As she turned the go-cart to the city, she landed on the street and hopped out of the go-cart, and said, "who is Doof, anyway?" She found the building. Isabella pushed the button for the intercom, and said, "hi, my name is Isabella, can I enter the building?" "No! Scram, kid!" Doof said. Isabella spots an elevator on Doof Evil Inc., it said: window washing. Maybe I can use it to get up to the balcony; so she pulled the lever that said UP, as she was going up she was thinking, "what does he want with Perry? He`s a platypus, they don`t do much." She saw the balcony, but before the elevator went to the top, she stopped it, in between the balcony and the window. she grabbed hold of the rails, pulled up, and jumped on to the balcony. Doof said, "what are you here for?" "I want Phineas and Ferb," Isabella says. "Well, too bad, because I have a new -Inator - my Laser-Inator, and I will stop you from getting them, but if you want to try, they're in my basement." "OK," Isabella says, doing a flip over him and dashes to the elevator, pushes Floor 1 and the door closes. "Hey you, come back here right now!" So, he goes to the 2nd eleavator and pushes'' Floor B''; when he gets there, he saw that Isabella wasn’t there. He says, "her elevator must be stuck, or something." So, he goes back, happy Isabella hears his elevator go up, she grins and says, "perfect." She goes down to the basement and turns the light on, unties Phineas and Ferb, and says, "we got to hurry! And get home." So, they run for the elevator and press ''Floor 1, ''and run out of the building, and hop into the go-cart, and drive home. " "Now, can we make a nacho launcher?" says Phineas. Ferb thanked Isabella for saving them. Candace saw Phineas and Ferb, and says, "good job, Isabella." Category:Fanon Works